


Никогда не думал, что встречу такого, как ты

by commander_lils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mermaid keith, merman Keith, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lils/pseuds/commander_lils
Summary: Широ просыпается под ясным голубым небом.«Что-то не так», ― думает он.





	Никогда не думал, что встречу такого, как ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [never dreamed i'd meet somebody like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085414) by [starboykeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith). 



> Бета: Тира/t_l_n
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Also you can find fic here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6352409)

Широ просыпается под ясным голубым небом.

«Что-то не так», ― думает он.

Он чуть поворачивает голову и слабо стонет от поразившей его боли. Голова как свинцом налита ― Широ не в состоянии вернуть ее в исходное положение, поэтому ему остается только смотреть на воду, волнующуюся возле него, и пытаться вспомнить, что произошло.

Океан лижет его ступни ― «Не лижет, ― внезапно понимает Широ, ― обрушивается». Он делает резкий вдох, также осознавая, что находится не на пляже, а в пещере. Кто знает, сколько бы он пролежал здесь, прежде чем вода покрыла бы его с головой и утянула бы на дно.

― О, ― раздается мягкий голос рядом. ― Ты очнулся.

Если бы Широ мог двигаться, он бы вздрогнул от неожиданности. ― Кто, ― начинает он, но его лёгкие обжигает.

Чьи-то нежные руки поворачивают его голову на бок. Широ откашливает морскую воду и думает, что его вот-вот стошнит от интенсивности. Его лицо красное, а из глаз текут слёзы.

Он начинает различать чей-то силуэт, колеблющийся в воде возле него. Если бы у Широ были силы, он бы смог дотянуться рукой. Широ смаргивает слезы и щурится на водоем, который занимает большую часть пещеры.

― Кто ты? ― спрашивает Широ. Он встречается взглядом с парой проникновенных фиолетовых глаз.

― Кит, ― говорит он. ― А тебя как зовут?

Кит проводит рукой по темными волосам, которые настолько мокрые, что повторяют очертание черепа, и Широ замечает его уши ― вытянутые и заостренные, словно он прямиком из сказок.

Или из ужастиков.

― Широ, ― на автомате отвечает он. ― А ты что такое?

Кита явно задевают эти слова.  
― Тот, кто спас тебе жизнь, ― произносит он с нажимом.

Широ вспоминает, как тонул, как расширялось синее пространство, пока он уходил все глубже и глубже под воду. Он был не в силах пошевелить руками и ногами и крепко сжимал челюсть, борясь с желанием кричать, звать на помощь...

― Спасибо, ― бормочет он, вспоминая о правилах приличия. ― Я… не хотел обидеть тебя. Наверное, у меня просто галлюцинации.

― Галлюцинации, ― повторяет Кит с интересом, затем ныряет под воду. Широ едва сдерживает испуганный крик, но там, где над водой должны были показаться ноги, ― появляется хвост.

Длинный, багрово-фиолетовый хвост блестит и переливается на свету, разбрызгивая тысячи сверкающих капелек воды по всей пещере. Широ ничего не остается, кроме как смотреть на это в немом восхищении. 

Широ конечно слышал сказки о морских обитателях, которые жили в водах, омывающих этот остров. Однако в отличие от глупых туристов, он не обращал внимания на эти истории и не слушал предупреждения о том, что жители подводных глубин топят и пожирают людей, крадут рыбу прямо из морских сетей, наносят вред береговой охране, когда притворяются тонущими людьми и погружают на дно спасателей.

Ханка эти истории восхищали. Широ же никогда их не слушал и теперь жалеет об этом.

Кит всплывает на поверхность с улыбкой, которая обнажает ряды маленьких острых зубов, и Широ осознает происходящее. Теперь он может отличить нечеловечность в лице Кита ― слишком большие глаза, ненатуральный цвет радужки, неземное сияние кожи.

― До сих пор мучают галлюцинации, Широ? ― игриво спрашивает Кит. Широ лишь смотрит на поверхность воды в надежде хоть краем глаза увидеть хвост, движущийся под водой.

― Не знаю, ― честно отвечает он. Кит кладет ладони на скалу рядом с рукой Широ, и Широ замечает перепонки между пальцев и острые, как ножи, ногти. Кит втягивает их с треском и тянется рукой к лицу Широ.

Широ вздрагивает, на что Кит хмурится. ― Если бы я хотел убить тебя, ― говорит он как бы невзначай. ― Я бы давно это сделал. ― Широ разрешает дотронуться до себя, когда Кит снова тянется к его лицу. ― Когда ты тонул, ― непринужденно продолжает Кит. ― Я притащил тебя сюда, пока ты был без сознания. Ты правда такого плохого мнения о нас? Мы не поощряем неоправданное насилие.

«Неоправданное насилие, ― нервно думает Широ. ― А что если бы Кит решил, что оно оправдано?»

― Ты притащил меня сюда?

На бледной коже Кита выступает румянец.  
― Да, ― как-то отстраненно говорит он.

― Ты спас меня, ― изумляется Широ.

― Да, это мы уже прояснили, ― говорит Кит, но все равно улыбается. ― Ты ранен.

Широ не знает, где именно у него раны, потому что болит везде и невозможно определить, где сильнее. Но он смотрит вниз настолько, насколько может себе позволить.

― В основном пострадала спина, ― продолжает Кит. ― Я не успел поймать тебя вовремя ― ты почти врезался в скалы. И лицо тоже, ― добавляет он.

― О, ― только и произносит Широ. Прилив волны затемняет вход в пещеру и подходит ближе к тому месту, где лежит Широ. Но Широ почему-то точно уверен, что Кит не зря выбрал именно это место. Волны не заберут его сегодня.

― Меня тренировали друиды, ― осторожно начинает Кит. Широ не знает, кто такие «друиды», и жалеет, что не уделял должного внимания фольклору. ― Я могу залечить твои раны.

― Мои _раны_ , ― говорит Широ со смешком.

― От некоторых могут остаться шрамы, если их не вылечить, ― коротко говорит Кит. Сердце Широ ухает вниз.

― Скалы? ― спрашивает он, и Кит кивает.

― Разве ты не прошел обучение, чтобы находиться так далеко в открытом море? Об скалы можно разбиться насмерть.

Широ вздыхает:   
― Я не знаю, что произошло, ― признается он, и это правда ― он не может вспомнить ничего, кроме черной глубины, которая затягивала его в себя.

Кит на мгновение смотрит на него с сочувствием.   
― Так, ― говорит он. ― Разрешишь себя вылечить?

С одной стороны, Широ напуган такой неопределенностью: какие-то непонятные друиды, магия Кита, да и само по себе существование Кита ― русала. Но с другой стороны ― более весомой ― Широ разрывает от любопытства. Он всегда восхищался космосом и морскими глубинами. Теперь в список его растущего интереса стоит добавить сверхъестественные явления. 

― Да, ― говорит Широ.

Кит радостно улыбается и заправляет влажные волосы за уши. ― Я никогда не практиковался на живых, ― воодушевленно говорит он, и Широ чувствует укол страха. Не то, чтобы он любит рисковать или принимать опасные решения от недостатка здравого смысла ― он просто хочет увидеть все своими глазами. Сколько людей может похвастаться тем, что были вылечены руками русалки?

― Великолепно, ― говорит Широ, пытаясь поддержать энтузиазм Кита. Кит ныряет глубоко в воду, полностью скрываясь из поля зрения, но уже через несколько секунд возвращается с горсткой длинных морских сорняков.

― Я скоро, ― говорит он и ныряет так глубоко, что Широ не удаётся различить даже его силуэт под водой. Ему почему-то кажется, что его бросили, но он быстро приходит в себя, когда Кит выныривает и выкладывает растения и ракушки на скалу рядом с Широ.

― Ну, ― говорит Широ; по голосу слышно, что он слегка взволнован. ― И что теперь?

― Я должен сделать пасту, ― говорит он. Широ переводит взгляд на рот Кита, когда Кит сосредоточенно прикусывает губу. ― Затем я произнесу заклинание. ― Беспокойство Широ, должно быть, отпечатывается на его лице, потому что Кит отрывается от своего занятия и спешить убедить его:   
― Я лучший в классе.

Широ не может побороть свое любопытство ― целый _мир_ находится под водой, а у него есть возможность хоть что-то узнать о нём. Киту нравится заинтересованность Широ.

― Ты ходишь в школу?

Кит качает головой.   
― Я уже выпустился, ― говорит он, и у Широ возникает ещё больше вопросов про подводную систему образования. ― Есть занятия высшего уровня, я изучаю целительство, сражение, плавание...

― Плавание? ― перебивает Широ. ― Разве тебе нужно учиться _плавать_?

― Люди тоже не должны учиться бегать, но у них есть для этого уроки, ― возражает Кит. Он смешивает ингредиенты вместе, создавая густую зеленую субстанцию, которая отдаёт мятой.

― Откуда _ты_ знаешь?

Кит стучит по виску.   
― Я просто знаю.

― И много же людей ты повидал? ― спрашивает Широ. И сразу же жалеет о своих словах, поскольку тон его голоса звучит слишком обвиняюще.

― Широ, ― со значением говорит Кит. ― Ты ревнуешь?

К своему ужасу, Широ чувствует, что краснеет.   
― Нет, ― говорит он, но его оправдания уже бессмысленны. Кит улыбается.

― Можешь лечь на живот? ― спрашивает Кит. Широ концентрируется на своих ощущениях и понимает, что голова уже не раскалывается. Несмотря на боль в теле, он в состоянии перевернуться на живот, аккуратно держась за край скалы.

― Ладно, ― говорит Кит с тревогой в голосе.

― Все настолько плохо? ― спрашивает Широ, оглядываясь на Кита через плечо. Кит уже упоминал, что от некоторых ран остануться шрамы, если их не обработать, но ведь боль в спине абсолютно такая же, как по всему телу.

Ровно до тех пор, пока Кит не дотрагивается до него.

Широ резко втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, замирает на месте и закрывает глаза, заставляя себя дышать: вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох…

― Широ? ― раздается ровный и тихий голос Кита; Широ очень признателен, что Кит не подает признаков паники, потому что он бы не выдержал еще и этого.

― Я здесь, ― говорит Широ. ― Всё… всё хорошо.

Всё не так плохо, когда Кит во второй раз опускает руки и нежно гладит его кожу. Потом он отстраняется, чтобы набрать ещё пасты в руки. Несмотря на то, что у Кита на руках перепонки, его ладони не кажутся странными на ощупь, когда он начинает гладить Широ по спине. Паста холодная и в некотором смысле приносит облегчение ― боль начинает отступать почти тут же, и Широ задается вопросом, можно ли это считать особым видом компресса.

Он то и дело морщится, но боль уже не такая сильная, чтобы снова заставить его кричать. Кит что-то бормочет во время работы, но Широ не может уловить ― что именно. Он слышит странные слова и гортанные хрипы, которые, как он понимает, являются языком подводных обитателей. Это так успокаивает Широ, что то почти засыпает.

― Широ, ― говорит Кит, его голос раздается где-то далеко. ― _Широ_. Я закончил.

― О, ― отзывается Широ, затем моргает и поднимает голову. Кит барахтается в воде, плавая туда-сюда. Он выглядит нетерпеливым, и Широ становится интересно, есть ли у Кита какие-то ещё дела кроме того, чтобы проводить время с человеком. ― Ты пел какую-то человеческую песню?

Этот вопрос льстит Киту.   
― Это заклинание, ― полным нежности голосом говорит он. ― Заклинание сработало ― всё впиталось.

― Впиталось? ― ошарашено спрашивает Широ.

― Ты же не думал, что я оставлю это на твоем теле?

― Но… как это… ― Широ пытается отрицать очевидное, и Кит усмехается.

― Магия.

― Магии не… ― начинает Широ и затем вспоминает, с кем разговаривает.

― Куда делось твое воображение, Широ? ― спрашивает Кит. Его волосы начинают сохнуть, завиваясь у кончиков ― и ему это очень к лицу.

Широ закатывает глаза.   
― Знаешь, что существует? Наука.

Кит дуется. ― Значит ты не веришь в магию, инопланетян, удачу…

― Я верю в инопланетян.

― Но не в удачу?

― Я сам создаю себе удачу, ― смеётся Широ. 

― Знаешь, что приносит истинную удачу? ― спрашивает Кит. Широ ждет ответа, вскинув брови.

― Расскажи.

― Удача это, ― игриво начинает Кит и замолкает для драматичности, ― поцеловать русалку.

Сердце Широ колотится в груди; он борется с румянцем, который выступает на щеках.   
― Ах вот оно что? ― говорит он, делая вид, что взвешивает слова Кита.

― Ну, я мог утянуть тебя под воду и делать там с тобой, что захочу, ― говорит Кит, хитро сверкая глазами, и _о господи, Кит правда хочет поцеловать его._

― И что это в себя включает?

Кит задумчиво стучит по подбородку. ― Сожрать тебя целиком, ― сладко тянет он, сверкнув зубами. Улыбка Широ застывает на мгновение, пока Кит не начинает смеяться. ― Широ, ― говорит он с печалью в голосе. ― Я бы никогда так не поступил с тобой.

― Спасибо, ― сухо отвечает Широ.

― Всякий знает, что если ты съешь что-то целиком, то не сможешь _растянуть удовольствие_ , ― начинает Кит с улыбкой на лице, и Широ целует его просто для того, чтобы тот замолчал. Он кладет на затылок Кита руку и притягивает его ближе к себе.

Кит приподнимается повыше, открывает рот и прижимается сильнее. Широ на мгновение задумывается о зубах Кита, которые он видел совсем недавно, но они не мешают. Он углубляет поцелуй и наслаждается тем, как Кит тянет его за волосы. Руки Широ влажные в тех местах, которыми он касается плеч Кита.

Они отстраняются и тяжело дышат. Улыбка Кита становится еще шире.

― Думаю, этой удачи тебе хватит максимум на неделю, ― дразнит он.

― Всего на неделю? ― спрашивает Широ, не в силах сдержать улыбку. ― Тогда мне надо будет вернуться.

Атмосфера меняется: возможно, все дело в их положении ― они принадлежат разным мирам ― или в том, что это Кит притащил Широ в эту пещеру, и Широ понятия не имеет, где может встретить Кита в следующий раз.

― Так ты вернешься? ― неожиданно тихо спрашивает Кит, отбросив шутливый тон. Широ колеблется с ответом. ― Ты же турист?

Кит кажется таким расстроенным, что Широ спешит переубедить его. ― Нет, ― говорит он. ― Мы с другом здесь… для исследований. Мы тут на шесть месяцев.

― Шесть лун, ― Кит выдыхает с широко раскрытыми глазами, и сверкает счастливой улыбкой. ― Значит… ты вернешься?

― Ну, мне ещё столько всего нужно изучить, ― говорит Широ; уголки рта дергаются от сдерживаемого желания засмеяться.

― Можешь изучать меня. ― Произносит Кит низким голосом, и Широ краснеет, глядя в его тёмные глаза.

Широ наигранно вздыхает.   
― Наверное, я смогу выкроить для тебя время, ― говорит он, и улыбка, которой он одаряет Кита, такая тягучая и таинственная, что на щеках Кита тоже проступает румянец.


End file.
